Love and Death
by a bit breezy
Summary: A lot of stories concerning the romance of Drew Tanaka and Nico di Angelo. Yes, Drewico...it's a ship. Contains fluff, drama, humor etc. (Ratings may vary). Read & Review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson Character.**

 _Drabble 1:_ __ _Jealous Drew_

 _Word Count: 1111_

 _Rating: K+_

Enjoy!

Nico let out a stress filled groan as he sat down on the vibrant green grass of Camp Half-blood with his back facing the surface of a large smooth stone nearby. He was currently in the middle of training the newest campers on how to wield a sword, which was honestly easier said than done. Most of them had problem with their sword handling because it was either 'too heavy' or 'too long' or 'didn't look cool enough'.

"Great thrust Trixie. Allen you have to look at the target you're swinging at," The son of Hades hollered at his students.

"Excellent slash Chase, try to see if you can increase your thrust speed though" So far his best student was a 15-year-old boy from the Apollo cabin. His skills weren't all that flashy but it was obvious from the speed at which he learns that he will be a formidable swordsman in the future.

After observing for what seemed like days Nico closed his eyes aiming to get a few minutes of shut-eye. He hadn't got that much sleep lately. Percy was off on a long quest and as usual Annabeth tagged along with him so a lot of camp duties were pushed on him, Malcolm and Piper. Add quests, Shadow travelling, visiting Camp Jupiter and keeping Leo's inventions in check to that and you'll understand why he has infinite bags under his eyes.

The ghost king let out a sigh as he felt his stiffened shoulders relax. He was finally getting in a good position until he felt a body press against his side and familiar arms wrap around his neck. The scent of vanilla slowly seeped into the air he inhaled and he found himself relax a bit more as he knew the person whom the alluring smell belonged to.

"Drew, I'm in the middle of training, get off" contrary to those words, the tone of his voice was smooth and lax.

"But you're sleeping on duty Nico" the daughter of Aphrodite giggled into his ear.

Nico gave a tired hum in response, which caused her to let out another giggle. The sounds of her laughter making him subconsciously ease into her more. Drew noticed this and motioned Nico to rest his head on her lap. Although hesitant to the motion, the son of Hades relaxed his head on her thighs as he felt her nimble fingers play with locks of his hair.

The couple stayed in that position for a while until they were interrupted by one of Nico's students.

"Um, excuse me we're still in training" a bold daughter of Hermes said to the couple. Most –if not all- of the new campers knew that there were people that you shouldn't dare irritate in camp and although a certain ghost king was able to douse her flames, Drew Tanaka could still be the ruthless charm speaker she was known as.

"And you are?" said charm speaker asked the female whom was glaring daggers at her existence.

"Andrea Crawford" The girl spat at Drew. Nico cracked an eye open to look at which student of his was trying to get on bad terms with his girlfriend.

'Andrea Crawford, 16, Daughter of Hermes, very fast' Nico mentally said as he remembered his student. She was a brunette about a head shorter than the son of Hades himself, one of his best students –she was very intent on getting appraisal from Nico the first few days of training before any of the students learnt about his girlfriend. It was obvious she had a crush on Nico, plus she is a very outspoken person so it didn't really surprise the ghost king that she would challenge Drew.

"Well Andrea, did you know that it's rude to glare at someone you just met"

'Uh-oh, better stop this before it gets ugly' Nico thought and proceeded to rise from his position on Drew's lap.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be back" Nico gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed his trainer sword –his stygian blade could suck his students soul if they were careless- and headed back to the campers not noticing the smug look Andrea gave Drew before she followed him.

"Okay, so let's see how we've been doing" Nico said before going to inspect the various practice dummies that his students having been slashing at.

Drew on the other hand was steaming while her eyes followed Nico.

'Who does that girl think she is?' Drew mentally raged 'Does she know who I am? I'm Drew frigging Tanaka' the daughter of Aphrodite let out a sigh and closed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts. She was not going to get bitchy about such a small thing. She is 19, she is mature and she is more than this.

"Nico look at my dummy, how did I do?" Andrea cheerfully asked her trainer expecting a good reply. Nico turned his attention to the brunette and carefully looked her dummy over.

"Good work Andy, your speed keeps increasing" Nico praised while still searching her dummy. He plunged a thin ruler into one of the cuts her sword created to measure the depth.

"You still need to work on the power of your sword" Nico said finishing his inspection of her work "Your cuts are fast but they're too shallow. I advise that you should spend more time to develop your arm strength"

"Could you help me with that?" Andrea said with a low voice. Nico felt a bit awkward as the daughter of Hermes kept inching closer to him. He worriedly glanced at the spot Drew was previously sitting and unfortunately she was not there. He suddenly felt her presence next to himself and looked to find the said daughter of Aphrodite.

"Nico we're going" Drew growled glaring at the girl who stood before her. The charm speaker possessively grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and turned to the direction of the cabins.

"But my training-" Andrea was cut short by the look Drew gave her.

"Ask Percy when he's around" she spat and continued dragging Nico who looked very amused by the whole situation. Drew didn't even bother paying heed to the stares she was getting from him, the students or other on lookers.

She kept stomping towards the Hades cabin before she abruptly stopped and looked around to make sure she was still in view by the Andrea girl and then tip toed to give the confused Nico a very long, aggressive kiss. When they broke apart Nico was stunned for a moment before letting out a laugh as he followed his girlfriend to his cabin.


End file.
